bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 498.d Bubble Guppies: The Snow Witch! (Part 4)
Plot When a little boy named Gil is put under the evil influnece and taken by the legendary Snow Witch, Molly goes a journey to rescue for him in the struggle between good and evil. Cast *Gil as (Kay) *Molly as (Gerda) *Witch as (Snow Queen) *Pinkfoot as (Troll) *Mrs. Daniels as (Molly's Grandmother) *Little Red Riding Hood's Grandmother as (Magic Old Woman) *Little Fish as (Crows) *Oona as (Princess) *Nonny as (Prince) *Hypletta as (Robber Woman) *Deema as (Robber Girl) *Rusty as (Bae) *Olivia as (Finnish Woman) *Ashlie as (Lapp Woman) Information *Genres: Fantasy, Adventure, Children's *Rating: Children. *Type of story: Fairy tale *Love Couples: Gil x Molly, Goby x Deema (In this part only) Trivia *This story is based on the 1845 story "The Snow Queen." You can read about it on Wikipedia . *There are some regular and fanon characters in this story. Story Start of Part 4. (Scene: Inside the Snow Witch's palace) (The Snow Witch is in the palace thinking of a plan. Gil is light blue all over. He is playing with piece of ice like they were blocks.) Goby: Meanwhile, the Snow Witch was making a plan. Gil just sat around playing a game with ice. He was not cold as the kisses from Snow Witch made him all warm and removed the cold. Snow Witch: Hmm, I think I will warm some lands. I will take a look at a few volcanoes and maybe give them a few coatings of white. Goby: The Snow Witch flew away. After a few minutes, Molly arrived and found Gil. (Molly gasps.) Molly: Gilly! There you are! (She runs up to Gil and hugs him. Gil just sits there as he does not remember Molly nor does he have any feelings left. She begins to cry. The warm tears melt the ice in Gil's heart and removes the splinters. His skin goes back to normal and he comes to his senses.) Gil: Molly? Where am I? Why am I so cold? Brrr. What are we doing here? Goby: Molly explained everything. Her warm tears had melted the ice in his heart and removed the splinters and he was now back to the kind and sweet Gil she knew. Gil: Oh Molly! I'm so sorry I was mean! I didn't know! Molly: It's ok Gilly! It's all over! But we must get out of here before... Snow Witch: I get back! (Molly and Gil turn around to see the Snow Witch. She had returned!) Snow Witch: I see you helped Gil get out of his trance. Now Molly I will do the same for you and you will both spend the rest of your lives here! Molly: Not if we can escape here! (Molly grabs Gil's hand and they both start to run. They run down the hall and out the front door and down the stairs. The Snow Witch appears in front of her.) Snow Witch: Going so soon? Come on, I'll make you both my servants forever! Molly: Don't worry Gil, we have the power to defeat her. Just believe in yourself and your innocene will defeat her. Gil: Snow Witch, we are innocent and sweet little children! You may seem curel and heartless and you might have tried to change me but we both know the truth in the end! (These words touch the Snow Witch and the cruelty in her heart melts away and she also melts causing her to start to disappear.) Snow Witch: You cursed stupid little kids! Look what you have done! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! (The Snow Witch melts away and becomes water. Rusty arrives.) Rusty: You did it! The Snow Witch is gone! I will take you home now! Goby: First they stopped to see Olivia. They warmed up there and told their story. Olivia was very happy. Then they went to see Ashlie and did the same with the same results. They found Deema who also was happy and wanted to come and live with a friend that lived in the village so Rusty gave her a ride to the village as well. She told them that Oona and Nonny have traveled away and the fish had found a happy life. When they arrived in the village, it turned out that Deema was in the house on the other side of Molly's! The 3 of them all lived together happily. Molly's grandmother had missed them and enjoyed Deema living there too. When Molly and Gil grew up, they married each other. As for Deema, well she married this boy named Goby and that's me! I was a boy who also lived in the village and found Deema and married her when we grew up. We all lived happily after ever! The End! Recap Inside the palace, the Snow Witch sets off to freeze a few volcanoes and is unaware of Molly's arrival. Molly finds Gil and snaps him out of his frozen state of hypnosis and tells him everything. The Snow Witch comes back but with the innonce and kindness of their hearts, they defeat the Snow Witch. Rusty arrives and on the way home, they stop and see Olivia, then Ashlie, and finally Deema who is moving to the village. Oona and Nonny have traveled off to another country and the fish has a happy life. She becomes a neighbor of Gil and Molly and they all live together. Molly's grandmother is happy they are back and is happy with their new friend. When Gil and Molly grow up, they marry and it's revealed that Deema marries Goby who is the narrator and he reveals to have heard the tale. Category:Stories